User talk:Omegasonic2000
__TOC__ Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:06, August 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pin Tracker - Skins Hi Omegasonic, I think that's a really cool idea! Thank you for suggesting it, i'll add it right awaty :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:59, November 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Requirements for Cadence and the Angry Birds For Cadence and the Angry Birds,You must have black sunglasses and something that the agents wear This is Damienangrybirds over and out Similarities You almost look like me in Club Penguin. Rafael Mouta Ferreira 19:10, November 5, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 01:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) My items I wear the same head and color items as you. Rafael Mouta Ferreira 21:54, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Meet on Chat I believe I just might know why . . . Try meeting me in chat over the next week. I'll try to be in as much as I can. -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 15:26, November 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Pin Tracker - Skins -- Where is it? Hi Omegasonic, It's a bit tricky to apply a background image on the tracker as using a URL for a background is filtered by the editor, so i would probably have to redesign teh pin tracker for that (but it probably worth it). I tried it at first but i would need a couple of more tries to use something that is both usable and interactive, and yet uses supported stylings among different browsers. I do think that your EPF idea is really cool :) I'll try redesigning it tomorrow. If i come up with a good version i'll let you know (the BG can be done with a gradient, and i stil lgot the grid image here). Thanks again about this. I apologize for not updating it on time. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC) User pages Hi Omegasonic2000, Recently I saw that you have created 3 user pages that are for user's that do not exist. Please do not do this, for if you wish to create another page that is part of your user page, I suggest creating a subpage next time. The user pages I am refereeing to are User:Omegasonic2000's Secret Agent Files, User:Omegasonic200's Secret Agent Files/Secret Agent Files, and User:Agent Omega X. I have placed the contents from Agent Omega X into one of your subpages. It can be found here --> User:Omegasonic2000/Agent Omega X. And for the Secret Agent Files on, it can be found here --> User:Omegasonic2000/Secret Agent Files. The user pages that you have created will be deleted, but all of your content will be saved in your subpages. So the next time you wish to create something like that, either ask for assistance of create your own subpage. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 16:23, November 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:User pages Hi again, that involves a little bit about user subpages. Basically, all you do is create a new page with the title begging with ''User:Omegasonic/ then type the name of the page after the slash. Also, I have already currently moved all of the content from those other user pages into your subpages for you. The information that was included in User:Agent Omega X can now be found under User:Omegasonic2000/Agent Omega X. And the info from User:Omegasonic2000's Secret Agent Files as well as User:Omegasonic200's Secret Agent Files/Secret Agent Files can now be found under User:Omegasonic2000/Secret Agent Files. The former pages have been deleted and all of your info is now preserved. Thanks for understanding and enjoy your day! Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 18:54, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Gold Puffle Digging Reply on my Talk Page if you want to go puffle digging with the sometime, to see if we can actually get something from our Gold Puffles. Jack 55588 (talk) 19:37, November 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Gold Puffle Digging My username is Jack 55588. I usually go on Snow Plow or a busy server beginning with S. Jack 55588 (talk) 18:00, November 18, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 11:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Userpage Vandalism Hello : Please don't change other users' userpages without their permission, like you did here. It is their property and should only be edited by them unless they want you to. Thank you: 20:24, November 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Userpage Vandalism No prob. 20:48, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey-o Thanks for the completely useless and rude rant that you left me. Like that's gonna ruin my day, or make me think otherwise. Maybe you've been playing CP too much and defending the white knighted? Shoving logic into conversations is my specialty. (talk) 00:01, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Calm down, brah For one, I don't even PLAY CP anymore. So rage-reporting me wouldn't make any sense, as my account is now deleted. Secondly, can you calm down? Please? Shoving logic into conversations is my specialty. (talk) 13:27, November 28, 2013 (UTC) QUESTIONO The entire reason this happened was because you disapproved (aka raged) against my opinions. Rude much? :T Shoving logic into conversations is my specialty. (talk) 14:04, November 28, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 12:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Pookie Bullying Templates - Please do something! Hi Omegasonic, I made this template for you. You can add it using . Anyway, about pookie hating, i know that quite a few CP players state that they "hate" pookies and that pookies must die. They just find them annoying- there's no need to take that serious. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:09, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Pookie Bullying (yes, again) - Operation Pookie?! NO! Hi Omegasonic, I assume you talk about this blog, which is not an article (it's fictional and certainly does not deserve an place in the mainspace). I guarantee that information about pookies and pookies killing/hatred will not reach the mainspace, and if it does, it will be removed as soon as possible. Same as this wiki is about true facts about Club Penguin, fictional info about pookies harming is not welcome in this wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:49, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. about the template, i've decided not to continue with a background image. Background images are created using the CSS value ''url()'' which is not available in the editor, and an alternative markup that replaces it would probably have a very poor support in different browsers. I really like the idea of an image though. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:51, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Re:Do you know a "customizer"? If I remember correctly, I made it for The Grappler. - 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 01:11, December 11, 2013 (UTC) okay I will. Greetings earthlings, I am Pookiefan (talk) 22:00, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Cadence and the Angry Birds The scene which is at the house will be filming tomorrow and the main Angry Birds part will be during the Angry Birds Takeover May the Angry Birds be with you. Damienangrybirds (talk) 07:42, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Filming The adventure starts now. Meet me at my igloo on server Cozy Damienangrybirds (talk) 19:09, December 25, 2013 (UTC)